vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Singulus/Wikipedia als Plagiatsquelle
Die Angaben auf dieser Seite beruhen auf gesichteten Plagiatsfragmenten für die Publikationen, deren Untersuchung auf der Homepage von VroniPlag Wiki veröffentlicht ist. Diese Liste ist manuell geführt. * Die automatisch generierte Liste von Plagin Hood enthält zusätzliche Informationen und berücksichtigt auch einige ungesichtete Plagatsfragmente. * Siehe auch den Artikel Dr. Wikipedia von WiseWoman. 27 Wikipediaquellen ;Ssh #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia AEI 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Afghanistankrieg 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Außenpolitik 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Befreiungsbewegung 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia CFR 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Denkfabrik 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Europäische Sicherheitsstrategie 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Freiheitskämpfer 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia GASP 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Gemeinsame Sicherheits- und Verteidigungspolitik 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Heritage Foundation 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Hoover Institution 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Irakkrieg 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Irak-Krise 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Lobbyismus 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Neokonservativismus 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Neue Weltordnung 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia NSC 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia PNAC 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Politisches System 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia RAND 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Repräsentantenhaus 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Saudi-Arabien 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Senat 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Terrorismus 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Trilaterale Kommission 2007 #Quelle:Ssh/Wikipedia Wahhabiten 2007 24 Wikipediaquellen ;Mra #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Austromarxismus 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Avrupa Türk-İslam Birliği 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Beauftragte der Bundesregierung für Migration, Flüchtlinge und Integration 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Charta der Grundrechte der Europäischen Union 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Ehrenmord 2010 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Einbürgerungstest 2013 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Islam 2010 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Islamische Föderation Berlin 2013 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Islamkritik 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Kommunitarismus 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Krieg gegen den Terror 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Landesteilung 2013 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Menschenrechte 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Millî Görüş 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Mohammed-Karikaturen 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Osho 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Public Social Private Partnership 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Skeptizismus 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Synkretismus 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Türkisch-Islamische Union der Anstalt für Religion 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Verband der islamischen Kulturzentren 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Weltmenschenrechtskonferenz 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Wolfgang Klafki 2014 #Quelle:Mra/Wikipedia Zwangsheirat 2014 16 Wikipediaquellen ;Yb Dreizehn Wikipediaquellen ;Gma #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Der Schwächste fliegt 2008 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Einundzwanzig (Quiz) 2007 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Endemol 2006 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Fernsehen in Deutschland 2008 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Glücksrad (Spielshow) 2007 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Homo ludens 2008 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Quiz 2006 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Quizsendung 2006 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Quizshow-Skandal 2008 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Wer wird Millionär 2007 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Wer wird Millionär 2008 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Who wants to be a Millionaire 2008 #Quelle:Gma/Wikipedia Кто хочет стать миллионером 2008 Zehn Wikipediaquellen ;Psc #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Desertec Oktober 2008 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Emissionsrechtehandel 2006 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Geothermie 2009 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia ITER 2008 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Kernfusionsreaktor 2008 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Kernreaktor 2007 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Kraft-Wärme-Kopplung 2009 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Photovoltaik 2009 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Sonnenwärmekraftwerk 2009 #Quelle:Psc/Wikipedia Wasserkraft 2007 ;Ts Acht Wikipediaquellen ;Jam #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Analogie (Recht) 2011 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Analogieverbot 2011 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Analogie (Recht) 2011 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Internet 2011 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Mindmap 2011 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Murphys Gesetz 2011 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Permalink 2012 #Quelle:Jam/Wikipedia Reductio ad absurdum 2011 ;Mrs ;Vs #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Call-by-Call #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Freemove Allianz #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Mobilcom #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Mobilfunk-Discounter #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Preselection #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Verbindungsnetzbetreiber #Quelle:Vs/Wikipedia Versteigerung der UMTS-Lizenzen in Deutschland 2007 Sieben Wikipediaquellen ;Df #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Einwanderung 2010 #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero 2010 #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Jose Maria Aznar 2010 #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Schengener Abkommen 2010 #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Sicherheit 2009 #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Sicherheitspolitik 2010 #Quelle:Df/Wikipedia Terroranschläge am 7. Juli 2005 in London 2010 ;Msc #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Adam Smith 2007 #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Charles Spearman 2007 #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Corporate social responsibility 2007 #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Freiburg School 2007 #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Konrad Adenauer 2007 #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Ordoliberalism 2007 #Quelle:Msc/Wikipedia Social Market Economy 2007 ;Ub #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia Erweiterter Sicherheitsbegriff 2007 #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia General Dynamics 2010 #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia Goldene Aktie 2010 #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia Konvergenz (Biologie) 2009 #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia Merkantilismus #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia United Defense 2006 #Quelle:Ub/Wikipedia Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten Sechs Wikipediaquellen ;Anh #Quelle:Anh/Wikipedia_Calciumchlorid_2009 #Quelle:Anh/Wikipedia_Chronisches_Nierenversagen_2009 #Quelle:Anh/Wikipedia_Dialyse_2009 #Quelle:Anh/Wikipedia_Magnesiumchlorid_2009 #Quelle:Anh/Wikipedia_Monozyt_2009 #Quelle:Anh/Wikipedia_Natriumchlorid_2009 ;Dsa ;Lh #Quelle:Lh/Wikipedia_Bonferroni-Methode_2010 #Quelle:Lh/Wikipedia_Kolmogorow-Smirnow-Test_2010 #Quelle:Lh/Wikipedia_Kruskal-Wallis-Test_2009 #Quelle:Lh/Wikipedia_Median_2010 #Quelle:Lh/Wikipedia_Polymerase-Kettenreaktion_2006 #Quelle:Lh/Wikipedia_Wilcoxon-Mann-Whitney-Test_2010 Fünf Wikipediaquellen ;Al #Quelle:Al/Wikipedia_Endotheliale_Vorläuferzelle_2008 #Quelle:Al/Wikipedia_Gliazelle_2007 #Quelle:Al/Wikipedia_Intermediärfilamente_2009 #Quelle:Al/Wikipedia_Makrophage_2009 #Quelle:Al/Wikipedia_Saures_Gliafaserprotein_2009 ;Pak #Quelle:Pak/Wikipedia cell signaling 2008 #Quelle:Pak/Wikipedia cytokine 2008 #Quelle:Pak/Wikipedia embryonic stem cell 2008 #Quelle:Pak/Wikipedia hematopoietic stem cell 2008 #Quelle:Pak/Wikipedia umbilical cord 2008 ;WW Vier Wikipediaquellen ;Cs :Quelle:Cs/Wikipedia Agenda 2010 2007 :Quelle:Cs/Wikipedia Hartz concept 2008 :Quelle:Cs/Wikipedia employers organization 2006 :Quelle:Cs/Wikipedia social market economy 2006 ;Jpm :Quelle:Jpm/Wikipedia_Befreiungstheologie_2007 :Quelle:Jpm/Wikipedia Johannes Paul II 2007 :Quelle:Jpm/Wikipedia Seele 2005 :Quelle:Jpm/Wikipedia Spiritualität 2007 ;Ld :Quelle:Ld/Wikipedia_Fußball-Bundesliga_2009 :Quelle:Ld/Wikipedia_Internetfernsehen_2009 :Quelle:Ld/Wikipedia IPTV 2007 :Quelle:Ld/Wikipedia_Lissabon-Agenda_2009 ;Nm :Quelle:Nm/Wikipedia-Bojinka-plot 2006 :Quelle:Nm/Wikipedia - Adnan Gulshair el Shukrijumah - 2006 :Quelle:Nm/Wikipedia - World Trade Center bombing (1993) - 2006 :Quelle:Nm/Wikipedia Riyadh compound bombings 2007 ;Xg Drei Wikipediaquellen ;Acb ;Asc :Quelle:Asc/Wikipedia Reader's Digest 2007 :Quelle:Asc/Wikipedia Time 2009 :Quelle:Asc/Wikipedia U.S. News and World Report 2009 ;Ast ;Msc ;Tt :Quelle:Tt/Wikipedia_Alkoholkrankheit_2009 :Quelle:Tt/Wikipedia_Erweitertes_Kognitives_Motivationsmodell_2008 :Quelle:Tt/Wikipedia_Motivation_2008 Zwei Wikipediaquellen ;Aos :Quelle:Aos/Wikipedia 2004 Geschichte des Irak :Quelle:Aos/Wikipedia_Irak_2004 ;Cls :Quelle:Cls/Wikipedia_Szientometrie_2010 :Quelle:Cls/Wikipedia_Verbrennung_Medizin_2010 ;Cmg :Quelle:Cmg/Wikipedia Suizid 2008 ;Cpl ;Go :Quelle:Go/Wikipedia_Epilepsie_2009 :Quelle:Go/Wikipedia_Matlab_2009 ;Is ;Jg :Quelle:Jg/Wikipedia Infrastruktur 2007 :Quelle:Jg/Wikipedia Veränderungsmanagement 2006 ;Lr :Quelle:Lr/Wikipedia Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung 2011 :Quelle:Lr/Wikipedia Myokardinfarkt 2011 ;Saa ;Tim ;Tr :Quelle:Tr/Wikipedia Digital Multimedia Broadcasting 2009 :Quelle:Tr/Wikipedia Quality of Service Dezember 2005 ; Vik :Quelle:Vik/Wikipedia_Indian_Act_2009 :Quelle:Vik/Wikipedia_Ontogenetische_Entwicklung_der_Zähne_2009 ;Wfe Eine Wikipediaquelle ;Am :Quelle:Am/Wikipedia_Zentralnervensystem_2010 ;Amh :Quelle:Amh/Wikipedia_Dopamine_2009 ;Clg :Quelle:Clg/Wikipedia_Somatostatin_2008 ;Clm :Quelle:Clm/Wikipedia_Garlic_2010 ;Haw :Quelle:Haw/Wikipedia Connexin 2010 ;Ibw :Arteriosklerose ;Jm :Quelle:Jm/Wikipedia Anterior cingulate cortex 2007 ;Kal :Arterielle Hypertonie ;Mw :Quelle:Mw/Wikipedia_Kuratorium_Unteilbares_Deutschland_2008 ;Pew :Quelle:Pew/Wikipedia_Arteriosklerose_2005 ;Raw :Quelle:Raw/Wikipedia_Lebensmittel-_Bedarfsgegenstände-_und_Futtermittelgesetzbuch_2006 ;Rh ;Slo :Quelle:Slo/Wikipedia_TRP-Kanäle_2008 ;Ssk ;Stf :Quelle:Stf/Wikipedia Pest 2006+Amh ;Xsc Kategorie:Wikipedia als Quelle